In the past, many attempts have been made to provide a fishing rod holder which signals the fisherman that he has had a bite from a fish, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,811,512, 4,807,384, 4,641,453, 4,455,779, 4,372,072, 4,004,365, 3,782,613, 3,645,028, 3,359,673 and 3,058,250 all of which perform the above described function, however each of these references include electrically activated switch means which when actuated produce an audible sound such as a horn, whistle, bell or the like and each must have a power source such as a battery.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,651,460 and 4,746,253 include a visual signaling means such as a flag or an elongated flexible member, each of which having a first and second position.
These devices are functional and complete in themselves, however, none of these references teach an apparatus such as the present invention which provides a fishing rod holder having a unique visual signaling means.